


We all need something called home.

by akiramuzu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiramuzu/pseuds/akiramuzu
Summary: Beomgyu tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dia sebut sebagai rumah. Tapi, ketika Taehyun menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, membisikkan “aku di sini”, Beomgyu tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weetings Collection





	We all need something called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Work ini mengandung sedikit konten sensitif, mohon pengertiannya, ya. Selamat membaca!
> 
> [Highly inspired by Someone To Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic]

“Gue nginep lagi, ya?”

Di malam yang tidak sepenuhnya sunyi itu, Beomgyu dan Taehyun berjalan berdampingan. Tangan saling bertaut, sesekali diayunkan selaras dengan langkah kaki mereka. Taehyun mengangguk, paham akan keadaan Beomgyu yang sedang tidak baik. Sudah empat hari Beomgyu tidak pulang, memilih untuk menumpang di indekos sang kekasih yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Kondisi rumahnya—

ah, apa tempat kumuh yang penuh suara pukulan dan teriakan itu pantas disebut rumah?

Napasnya menderu. _Tidak apa, tidak apa._ Ada Taehyun di sini, sedang menggenggam tangannya, mengelusnya, yang nanti pun akan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Terasa seperti _rumah._

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, mereka berdua sudah sampai di indekos Taehyun. Ada kantung plastik makanan ringan di masing-masing tangan Beomgyu, sempat mampir di supermarket di perjalanan. “Buka baju kamu,” titah Taehyun ketika keduanya di dalam kamar. Beomgyu meletakkan belanjaan mereka di meja, lalu menutup dada dengan kedua tangan dan menekuk satu kakinya. “Hih, mesum!”

Dahi Beomgyu jadi korban sentilan mematikan Taehyun. “Nggak gitu—cuma mau ngecek badan kamu, lebamnya nambah atau nggak. Tadi subuh kamu pulang, kan?” ujarnya.

Beomgyu mengusap dahinya yang memerah, mengangguk. “Iya, ambil buku pelajaran.” Seragamnya dibuka, Taehyun bisa melihat bekas pukulan yang masih baru, tepat di bahu kanan.

“Ini kenapa?”

“....Ayah. Ibu ternyata nggak pulang. Pas gue masuk rumah, Ayah suruh bikin makan. Tapi, malah gue dipukul pakai spatula sambil marah-marah.”

Taehyun menghela napas. Menatap sedih Beomgyu yang kini mengelus pundaknya sendiri. “Udah gue kompres di UKS, kok! Lo tenang aja!”

Mana bisa Taehyun tenang? Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain membawa Beomgyu ke indekosnya?

Ditiupnya pundak itu, lalu dielus kembali. “ _Fu-fu,_ sakitnya hilang!” Beomgyu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taehyun yang seperti mantra. 

“Oh, iya!” Taehyun mengacak-acak isi kantung belanjaan tadi, mengundang tatapan bingung dari Beomgyu yang sedang memakai seragamnya kembali. Satu bungkus _snack_ diambil, kemudian dibawa entah kemana oleh Taehyun. Beomgyu yang masih keheranan memilih untuk duduk dan menatap seisi kamar, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa turut mengurus pacarnya yang susah makan, atau sekedar membantu membersihkan kamar. Karena... hidupnya sendiri saja tidak karuan. 

Taehyun kembali dengan sebuah kotak dan musik romantis terputar dari ponsel. Lagi, Beomgyu masih belum paham dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebelum akhirnya Taehyun berlutut di depan Beomgyu, menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berdiri sebuah _snack_ berbentuk cincin.

“ _Ehm, ehm._ ” Taehyun berdeham, lalu melanjutkan, “aku belum punya uang buat beli cincin beneran. Jadi, lamarannya pakai ini aja, ya?”

“Hah?” 

“Gimana? Kamu terima atau nggak?”

“Tunggu—bentar, bentar. Maksud lo? Eh, bukanya gue nolak, tapi, kan, aduh, gimana?!” Beomgyu kelabakan. Matanya melirik sana-sini dengan gelisah. Aduh, Taehyun sinting?! 

Taehyun terkekeh, memasukkan _snack_ cincin tadi ke jari manis Beomgyu. Tangan cantik Beomgyu digenggam erat. Keduanya saling menatap. Taehyun bisa menangkap sedih, sepi, dan luka dari pancaran mata Beomgyu yang tidak secerah saat mereka pertama bertemu. “Aku mau bertanggung jawab atas hidup kamu, aku mau membahagiakan kamu, aku mau melindungi kamu, dan yang paling utama—

—aku mau jadi rumahmu. Aku mau jadi tempat kembalimu, kapanpun kamu butuh aku, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu menangis. Menangis seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja, langsung mencari-cari badan Taehyun, merengkuhnya dengan erat seperti kalau dia longgarkan sedikit saja, Taehyun akan lepas, hilang, tidak ada di sisinya.

“Saat kamu nggak tau lagi mana tempat yang bisa kamu tuju, ada aku.”

Malam ini, Beomgyu menemukannya. Beomgyu menemukan rumahnya.


End file.
